Desde El Otro Lado De Mi Ventana
by Kitsune-Alfa
Summary: fue accidente cuando la vi por primera vez...


Desde El Otro Lado De Mi Ventana

…

-shizuru quieres que vayamos a casa juntos?-

-eh?, oh no, tengo que pasar a otro lado, lo siento tsuna otro día-

-últimamente tienes que pasar a otro lado a la hora de regresar a casa, sabes no me importa acompañarte-

-lo se, pero no quiero aburrirte nos vemos mañana-

-hey!-

-nos vemos tsuna-

 _Hace como tres meses que tenemos nueva vecina, pero no fue hasta inicios de este tercer mes cuando la vi..._

-he llegado a casa-

-bienvenida shizuru-

 _Cuando la vi a través de mi ventana teniendo relaciones sexuales con una chica. No fue mi intención el haberla visto, ya que antes de ir a la escuela recorro la cortina para que entre el sol o poco de el, tampoco es que supiera que estaba ahi, de echo nunca nos hemos hablado, y rara vez la veo, asi como yo el haber llegado temprano a casa como "hoy" y atreverme a cerrar la ventana como de costumbre cada vez que llegaba a casa._

 _Pero ahí estaba ella, ahí estaban, ahí esta ella besándola ahora, quitándole la ropa lenta y seductoramente mientras que su aparente novia se tensaba bajo su tacto; aunque no creo que lo sea ya que es la tercera que veo, pero aun así me quedaba fascinada sintiendo necesidad de tocarme, era raro es verdad ya que era la primera vez que me interesaba en ese tipo de relaciones o mas bien en cualquier tipo de relación no se me habia pasado por la mente hasta que la vi, hasta que estoy viendo sus expresiones, me embriagaban y sabia que eso estaba mal y no podía detenerme; pero lo hice al momento que su mirada estaba sobre mi haciéndome reaccionar al instante y cerrar las cortinas de inmediato.._

-asi o mas sospechosa shizuru, pero fue una reacción de haberla visto por primera vez, no?, y ahora?- _me decía intentando controlarme_

 _pero por seguridad deje de mirar por mi ventana. Retome mi rutina salía con mis amigos llegaba tarde a casa cansada para evitar atreverme a ver si ella estaba ahi._

 _Solo paso una semana cuando me despertaba a mitad de la noche por unos gritos y sabía que venía de la casa de a lado, recorrí un poco casi nada la cortina para ver claramente el cómo su "novia" la última que habia visto le gritaba, empujaba y.._

-te cuidado- _decía inconsciente mirando cómo su "novia" le lanzaba un porta retratos y ella sin quejarse o sentirse herida solo suspiraba cansada_

 _para después ver como la chica salía del lugar mientras que mi vecina actuaba como decirlo?, sin interés?, ya que al poco tiempo estaba recogiendo la ahora ya basura para ir a tirarla. Fue ahí cuando reaccione al verla salir de su habitación para yo también hacerlo e ir a donde ella estaba._

 _No me di cuenta hasta que estaba ahi a lado de ella mirándola como quitaba la tapa del bote de basura y echar la bolsa, de que era lo que hacía. Su mirada de nuevo se fijaba en mi, su expresión era la misma; apagada, pero aun hacia que recordara el haberla visto y enseguida sentirme apenada_

-e-estas! Bi-bien?- _le preguntaba apenada inmediatamente mirando a otro lado_

 _No escuche respuesta inmediata, y solo la miraba de reojo.._

-oh.. eres la chica que el otro día me estaba mirando, mi vecina-

 _de inmediato su expresión cambio una pequeña sonrisa juguetona me mostraba pero no la de su mirada y aun así me hizo sentirme de lo peor_

-yo, no, no fue m-mi intención digo tu eres la que..-

-no he dicho que no me haya gustado- _dice ella caminando hacia mi_ -por qué crees que dejo descubierta la ventana?, es excitante que alguien mire- _la tenía a escasos centímetros de mi_

 _Escuchaba los latidos de mi corazón demasiado fuertes y todo se había ido en un instante al darme cuenta de unas líneas de color negro que bajaban de alguna parte de su rostro y lo único que sabia era que eso era sangre_

-estas sangrando-

-oh- _ella reaccionaba y se tocaba con el ante brazo para quitarse la sangre-_ no me di cuenta- _miraba como se ensuciaba y eso me alarmaba_

-espera tienes botiquín? Puedo ayudarte con eso- _dije un poco preocupada y aterrada por su falta de sentimiento_

-no te preocupes estoy bien, mas bien te gustaría pasar?, digo te desperté-

 _Pero lo que más me sorprendía era el hecho de que aun asi eso me hacía sentir inquieta, asombrada, paralizada, perdida mas bien._

 _Y de nuevo salía de mis pensamientos al sentir su mano tomar la mía delicadamente, que mi cuerpo mis sentidos hacían un esfuerzo sobre humano para recordar la textura de su piel suave; era tan…., era tan extraño y tentador que lo poco que quedaba de resistencia se fue al momento de sonreírme amablemente_

-pe-pero...-

-no te hare nada, vamos-

 _el sentimiento de emoción emergió tan rápido que poco me importo que sería lo que pasaría ahí adentro, mientras sea ella aunque ni supiera su nombre o algo más haya de saber que le gusta que la miren por la ventana y su enigmática mirada..._


End file.
